Perder
by Hunger95
Summary: Porque ella sabía bien lo que era el significado de perder... Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para: Insomnio.


**Disclaimer: **_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**.**

**Regalo para: Insomnio. Espero que te guste **

Te quedaste en silencio, y sin realizar movimiento alguno, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a tu favor. Te crees que vas a dejar de respirar en cualquier momento, y quizás tienes razón. Los minutos pasaban, sin tú tan siquiera poder evitarlo. Pero no ocurre nada. No ocurre mientras estabas allí, en frente suyo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquel entonces. Mucho tiempo en contra tuya. Mucho tiempo para que, al final, el destino te le trajese sin poder evitarlo. Y en el fondo, era lo que más deseabas. Poder verle a los ojos y sentir que todo estaba bien. Que ya nada ni nadie podría separarte de él.

Pero es mentira. Y muy en el fondo de tu corazón, lo sabes. Lo supiste en el mismo instante en el que tu mirada se encontró con la suya. Con esos ojos negros que hicieron que en su momento te derritieses entre sus brazos, en esas noches cálidas de invierno con el ardor de su piel en lucha del frío de la tuya.

Echas de menos aspirar su aroma, que te rodease por completo, que te hiciese ser una mujer amada, sin necesidad de amor.

Aún recuerdas la primera vez que os encontrasteis. Fue un algo que nunca olvidarías, quizás porque le amabas todavía, puede que porque, después de todo, no era malo recordar.

Y no lo era, porque es lo que hacías todos los días. Rememorar noches frías a su lado, impregnarte de recuerdos de su sonrisa, no tan bonita como la de tu prometido, pero puede que mucho más sincera. Te gustaría perderte en momentos encantadores a su lado, de esos cursis que tanto te gustaban. Pero ya no eres capaz. De lo único que te ves con fuerzas es de luchar por un algo que no merece la pena.

Cuatro años han pasado y tú aún sigues pensando en él. No sabes el significado de todo aquello, y menos lo sabrías si lo denominases "amor". Pero sabes que algo debe suceder para que solo él ocupe tus pensamientos. Nada más, solamente él.

Y eso te duele. Lo admites en el lugar más recóndito de tu habitación, el que daba paso a la soledad, pequeña niña de ojos verdes. Quieres dejarte abrazar por ella para llorar en silencio y extrañarle. Para dejar por un momento ese orgullo y ser tú misma. Dejar de fingir un solo segundo que no significa nada para ti.

Quizás no ser una serpiente, como te gusta pensar. Te imaginas sin sentimiento, siendo una mujer sensual que hace que todo hombre caiga bajo tus pies, y puede que lo seas, nadie te lo niega. Pero es mentira. Es mentira que no tengas sentimientos. Y aunque todo hombre pueda caer bajo el movimiento perfilado de tus caderas, sabes que solo te importa él.

Y ahora, es cuando aparta su mirada de ti, y el gusto de volver a tenerle cerca de ti se convierte en amargo. No puedes rozar su cuerpo porque en el mismo instante en el que lo hagas va a ser tu pérdida.

Y no te puedes permitir perder ante él. No puedes dejarte llevar por ese impulso que se apodera de ti misma. No puedes abandonarte ni arrastrarte. Ya no puedes hacerlo.

Aún te queman los dedos de cuando los deslizabas por la línea de su espalda, bien torneada y trabajada. Lo echas tanto de menos que intentas hacerlo con tu prometido, besando sus labios. Y aunque la lengua se desliza por tu boca, tú ya no eres capaz de nada. Ni de disfrutar del sexo. De nada.

Ya no es esa niña pequeña que se enamoró inocentemente de él. Ya no es esa adolescente que creía en el amor eterno. Pero sí en el amor eterno. Y sabes que lo has perdido. Que ya no es tuyo. Que ya no sois capaces de luchar por el amor que sentisteis en su momento. Y no lo comprendes, porque le querías, y le sigues queriendo por mucho que lo niegues.

Tienes ganas de huir de allí. De echar a volar. Y sabes que la vida es así, que ya no queda más por decir. Pero eso no hace que la herida de tu corazón resquebrajado duela menos, y que la sangre la saborees en tu boca.

Al igual que la amargura de esos besos que ya no existen. De esas sensaciones que te transmitía con tan solo una mirada y que, por razones que no sabías, seguía haciendo. Maldices por dentro todo aquello. Lo maldices porque es tu única manera de comprender que le sigues amando.

Crees que eres patética por ello. Porque él ya no sentirá lo mismo y tú sigues perdida por él y por sus besos. Perdida en ese aroma a chocolate. Perdida en esas tardes en las que no existían besos ni caricias. En esos días en los que las risas se apoderaban de vosotros.

Porque lo sabes, `pequeña princesa, que él era distinto contigo, igual que tú con él. Por delante, el joven era uno de los estudiantes a los que más se les temía por su seriedad. Era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Era un buen estudiante. Era duro. Pero contigo siempre sonreía con sinceridad, y nunca con esa maldad que destacaba en él.

Y tú eras siempre misteriosa. Sensual. La túnica te quedaba de lujo. Caminabas con un contoneo que hacía que todo hombre te mirase sin poder evitarlo. Incluso Malfoy te miraba. Hasta Potter y Weasley lo habían hecho. Y no era de extrañar, porque eras una de las mujeres más atractivas de toda la escuela. Eras una Slytherin de sonrisa complaciente, con esos labios carnosos colocándose en sonrisas coquetas y traviesas, y esa mirada felina que atravesaba el cuerpo de todo chico.

Y eso era lo que más te gustaba de todo aquello. Pero sobretodo e, percibir sus manos recorriendo tu cuerpo desnudo. Y ese delirio era lo que te hacía quedarte sin aliento.

Pero ahora vuelves a la realidad, y te das cuenta de que no es así. De que falta él a tu lado. Ahora solo podéis disimular que sois antiguos conocidos. Él besa el dorso de tu mano cómo cual caballero, levantando la mirada de la mano para poder centrar sus ojos en los tuyos. Quiere incomodarte, y en el fondo, lo consigue.

Sin embargo, sabes sobreponerte a toda situación, por lo que le sonríes como tú sabes. Y tu novio se acerca a ti, rodeando tu hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro, a sabiendas de que se creía vencedor de esa batalla.

Los dos hombres se miran. Algo de respeto existe entre ellos, pero se odian. Se odian desde el mismo momento en el que los dos se enamoraron de ti. Se odian todavía más desde que él te consiguió, y tu novio abandonó la batalla. Se detestan desde el mismo momento en el que estuviste con tu novio y él se fue, dejándote sola.

Pero ahora estáis ahí, los dos, de nuevo juntos. Solamente piensas en lo cruel que es el destino, y en tu mente cabe la posibilidad de que si un día existió alguien llamado destino, este era Slytherin. Se nota por el simple hecho de que le gusta ser cruel con su víctima.

Y tú lo eras. Eras la víctima de un algo que detestabas. De un algo que odiabas. Sabías muchos significados en esta vida. Habías experimentado varias cosas a las que podías dar nombre. Pero solo había tres certezas que sabías:

La primera: el significado del amor y de que, sí, aún seguías enamorada de él.

La segunda: que tú eras Daphne Greengrass y él Adrian Pucey. Y no había nada más.

La tercera: que el único significado que tú sabías era el significado de…_Perder_


End file.
